


I Intend To

by bunbunjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Hot damn that's pornographic, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunjolras/pseuds/bunbunjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Afternoon Classes'</p>
<p>Enjolras is technically no longer his student, now, so Grantaire has no argument any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Intend To

Grantaire was simultaneously relieved and terrified by the time graduation rolled around – he'd managed to make it through the months between spring break and the end of Enjolras' school career without allowing himself to succumb to his own lust for his student – still 8 years his junior, still worryingly apt at knowing how to get under his skin. That was the relief part. He was terrified because he had no idea what Enjolras was going to do once he was technically no longer his student.

Of course, that they hadn't had sex again hadn't kept Enjolras from being a tricky little shit in his classes. He would still smirk devilishly and flash him broad stretches of soft, pale skin and make the most inappropriate noises to get his attention, and had sent Grantaire an elaborate, well labelled sketch of the two of them, featuring at least three different positions that made the teacher's eyes water, and which never failed to stir his blood whenever he looked at it, the piece of paper it had been drawn on folded and unfolded so many times it was coming apart at the creases.

He escaped from the school after the ceremony without being accosted, and he wasn't surprised – Enjolras had seemed rather caught up with his friends when Grantaire had seen him, grinning happily as they hugged and pressed kisses to each others' cheeks. He headed home, proud of all of his students for having made it through school without freaking out too badly, and was just settling down on his sofa when the inevitable knock came on his door. He wasn't going to ask how Enjolras had known his address, because he knew he wouldn't get an answer, and if by some stroke of luck he did, he was sure he wouldn't like it.

“Evening,” Enjolras purred as Grantaire opened the door. 

Grantaire wanted to sigh and shut the door but he was pretty sure that beneath the gown that was slipping down one of his shoulders, Enjolras wasn't wearing anything else. He wore sensible black boots and nothing else aside from his graduation cap, which was set at a jaunty angle atop his mass of blond curls which were bound back now with a red ribbon but had been loose and perfectly styled earlier in the day. His full pink lips were coated with a liberal amount of lip gloss that made Grantaire want to bite and suck at them, kiss them until they were reddened and swollen.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to convince himself this wasn't really happening, not again.

“Why, I've come to seduce you, Sir,” he murmured, his voice low, smooth and dangerous, and the sound of it went straight to Grantaire's cock.. “And you're going to let me in, aren't you? Because I intend to have you, but I'd rather not do it in the hallway.” 

Grantaire swallowed absently, his mouth and throat dry suddenly. “Enjolras,” he murmured, and the student grinned broadly. 

“You're going to let me in,” he breathed, leaning in towards Grantaire, close enough that the teacher could feel his breath on his face. “And you're going to take me to your bedroom, and when we're there I'll take your clothes off, and then mine.” He reached out and ran a finger down Grantaire's cheek, making him shudder slightly, his resolve gone already, staying still only so he could hear Enjolras' no doubt devious plan. “And that's when you'll see that I've worked myself open for you.”

Grantaire choked on a breath and looked at Enjolras with a stunned expression. “What?” he barked, and Enjolras licked his lips, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed. 

He reached down and grasped Grantaire's hips and pulled him closer so as they were flush from thigh to sternum, Enjolras' loose robes doing little to disguise his erection now that they were so close. 

“I spent an hour this morning,” he moaned, leaning that little bit further in to nip at Grantaire's lower lip gently. “I spent an hour fucking myself with my fingers until I was sure you'd be able to just sink right into me.” Enjolras leaned right in so as his lips were brushing against Grantaire's ear lobe, which he rolled between his teeth for a few moments. “And to make sure I was still ready for you I popped a little plug in, and I wore it the whole way through graduation, thinking about this moment every time I moved and it moved in me. And do you know what the best of it is?”

Grantaire moaned as Enjolras writhed up against him for a moment. “What?” he breathed, suddenly very aware that he was standing in the communal hallway of his apartment building with an erection and a nubile young man pressed up against it.

“I didn't allow myself to come,” Enjolras murmured, reaching down to palm at Grantaire's crotch through his jeans. “I wanted to wait, I didn't want to come without your hand on me or your cock in my ass. It was...tricky. But I managed.”

“Fuck,” Grantaire hissed, and gripped the smooth fabric tight enough for some of the seams to split and hauled him into the apartment. “You can't say shit like that,” he snarled, before slamming the door shut and shoving Enjolras up against it, pressing up against him and kissing the breath out of him. The blond's graduation cap toppled off of his head and he writhed between Grantaire and the door, moaning thickly as he did so.

Enjolras almost growled when Grantaire finally took a step back. “I'm going to ride you. You're going to lie still and I'm going to use you for your cock,” he snarled, breathless and frustrated. “Come on.”

Grantaire's heart leapt into his throat and all of a sudden he was tugging Enjolras through to his bedroom, one hand tangled in his hair as he used the other to feel around for walls and doors as he tried to steer them towards his bedroom. 

“Get your clothes off,” Enjolras barked, slipping out of the silk gown quickly to reveal that he was, in fact, entirely naked beneath it. “Take them off and get on the bed, now. And find me some lube.” 

The teacher had stripped quite so quickly in his life, and he was on the bed, entirely nude with a tube of lubricant in his hand, within a minute, and his former student was crawling up from the foot of his bed towards him with a wicked grin. 

“I couldn't stop thinking about you, couldn't stop thinking about your perfect cock,” he murmured as he plucked the lube from his hands, leaning in to kiss him a little more gently this time before slinking back down his body to apply a judicious layer of slick, berry scented slick to his cock. “About that afternoon. About how you filled me up in a way that nothing else can replicate – no matter how many fingers I use or what sort of toy I try, it just doesn't feel right. I've been aching for you. Empty and wanting every day, and you were so close and I couldn't even touch you.”

“Oh fuck, Enjolras,” Grantaire moaned, not knowing what else to say. “I've thought about it too. I can't stop it, I know it's wrong but I just – you're so amazing. You were my student and I should have turned you away because it wasn't right but I'm so glad I didn't turn you away. I'm so glad I didn't because you're fucking magnificent.”

Enjolras offered him a throaty laugh and reached back to fiddle with something – the plug he had inside of him, Grantaire realised belatedly – and moaned as his fingers moved and his wrist flexed. “I'm glad to know how much I've gotten under your skin,” he hissed as he pulled out the plug and tossed it onto the floor. “Because I don't intend to leave. I don't think I'd ever put this much effort into getting anyone else into bed with me.”

Grantaire laughed and the noise quickly warped into a moan as Enjolras wrapped his slender, nimble fingers around his cock and held it still as he wasted no time in sinking down onto it, hot and wet and tight. 

“I swear I tried,” he moaned as his eyes slipped shut and his head fell forwards. After a moment all of Grantaire's length was inside of him and he had a contented smile on his face as he bit his lip. “I tried to forget about it and move on.” Grantaire bucked his hips in response and that earned him a light slap across the face. “Keep still. Once I come you can do what you like, but until then you're going to stay still. Understand.”

Confused and more than a little turned on by the dominance Enjolras was displaying, Grantaire nodded. “This doesn't seem like moving on. This feels like a backslide.”

Enjolras braced his hands on his former teacher's chest and raised himself up a little before sliding back down. He moaned, low in his throat and let his head fall back. 

“I can't move on. I'm stuck on you. Fixated, I think the most accurate term would be.” He repeated the same action a few more times, pulling up a few inches on Grantaire's cock before sliding back down again, not talking but moaning a little under his breath, which was coming a little faster now. Before long he raised himself almost all the way off of Grantaire, and sank back down with a contented sigh, his own erection neglected where it strained up against his belly, leaking precome against his pale skin, and Grantaire reached for it, wrapping his fingers around it loosely, gently. “I always come back to you,” he moaned, letting his eyes slip shut as Grantaire began to stroke in time with his own rises and falls. “My thoughts wander and they come back to you. I can't shake you off. And I won't let you shake me off either.” 

Enjolras' breathing hitched sharply as Grantaire thumbed at the sensitive head, and he whined as he all but writhed on the teacher's cock, his face pink and delightfully inviting. 

“I don't want to shake you off,” he murmured, reaching up with his spare hand to hook around the back of Enjolras' neck and pull him down for a kiss, stroking at his cock and delighting in the gasps and moans that he breathed into his mouth.

It only took a few minutes for Enjolras to find himself falling forwards to brace himself with one hand on Grantaire's chest and the other grabbing desperately at the headboard of the bed as he came, shuddering convulsively and almost sobbing into Grantaire's skin.

“I'm too far gone to be able to get rid of you now,” he explained as he worked Enjolras through the tail end of his climax. “Getting you out of my system now would probably kill me. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid.”

Enjolras laughed, his limbs loose and relaxed as he slumped forwards over Grantaire, the older man's cock still buried inside of him. “Why Mr. Grantaire,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the ridge of his sternum. “I had no idea you were such a romantic.” 

Grantaire shifted his hips just a little and Enjolras bit back a moan, his face contorted with something unidentifiable. “You okay?”

The blond nodded and sat up just a little, taking great care to keep his hips still. “Give me a minute, then we can go again. I quite fancy you fucking me nice and hard like you did last time.”

“I'm sure that can be arranged. Let me know when you're good to go?” he asked. Grantaire leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to the top of Enjolras' bare shoulder, and the contented sigh he got in response was enough to have him grinning against the blond's sweaty skin. 

“Come on then,” Enjolras said after a few moments, rolling onto his side and pulling Grantaire with him so they stayed joined. He nudged the older man up so as he was on his back and the teacher was above him, his legs hooked up over his shoulders. 

Grantaire took a moment to collect himself – it wouldn't be very good for him to come within a few seconds and waste this opportunity – and then pulled almost all the way out of Enjolras before thrusting back in quickly, causing the teen to moan, his hands fisting in the sheets. 

“That's it,” he breathed, looking up at Grantaire with a smirk and sparkling blue eyes. “I think this is what I want to do for the rest of my life.”

“Hardly a good career choice,” Grantaire muttered back as he rolled his hips and pulled back again. “Not much money to be had from that.”

Enjolras laughed and reached up to run his fingers through the lines of his own come on Grantaire's chest. “You'd keep me if I want to, though, wouldn't you? Feed me and clothe me? Keep me happy?”

Grantaire nodded and thrust back in to him, unable to keep himself this restrained any longer, suddenly, and he began to fuck him in earnest, not worrying about how fast or rough he was being – Enjolras obviously loved it, if the iron grip he had on the sheets and the wanton moans he was giving were anything to go by. “Anything you want, just never leave me.”

“Never,” Enjolras agreed, lifting his head to kiss Grantaire urgently, moaning against his lips and nipping at them when Grantaire began to pull away to drop his head against his shoulder and cry out as he came, his rhythm stilted before it stopped and he was gasping into Enjolras' skin as the student carded his fingers through his hair gently. “Never ever. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come drop me a line at my personal/writing blog](http://pyladesslightlyspooky.tumblr.com) if you liked it/have any comments :)


End file.
